


Accept It and Be Grateful

by decadentbynature



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dry Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, No Lube, Painful Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Josh tries his best but no matter what he does, he always ends up needing to be saved by his stronger, more powerful teammates. After Snow is hurt protecting him, Lightning orders Josh to train with her but unfortunately for him, what she really has in store for him isn't training...it's punishment for always being so weak





	Accept It and Be Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> This a commission for bravevesperia01 - all concepts, ideas and OCs belong to them  
> Commissions are still open!  
> Check out my tumblr, decadentbynature, for more details or hit me up here for my commissions email  
> Thanks!

With the way Lightning was glaring at him, he almost kind of wished that Snow hadn’t blocked the monster’s claws from ripping his head off. 

Standing in the doorway, nervously playing with his fingers, watching the rest of the team regroup, Josh did his best to ignore Lightning’s icy glare boring into the back of his head. It was very clear that she wasn’t happy. Not that he could really blame her. Once again, for what felt like the fifty millionth time, he had needed saving. They’d been traveling along, easy as can be, then some monsters had jumped them just when they were about to get into town. He’d done what he always did whenever they encountered some beast: ran, hid and casted healing spells or bluffing spells from somewhere space. It was humiliating to have to do so but better that than get in the way or, worse, get himself or someone else killed. Still, it didn’t seem to matter if he hide or not: monsters always found him. Not surprising that they would since he was the one making sure everyone else stayed on their feet. 

Problem was…he was terrible at fighting. Not just bad at it but abysmal. His only talent was in healing spells, and those didn’t do much when he was facing down a ten ton beast. Normally, his go to strategy was to run, hide somewhere else and hope that the beast wouldn’t fellow. Nine out of ten times, that plan didn’t work. What usually wound up happening is that he would panic, run right into the fray, usually bumping into someone doing something important, and get saved in the nick of time by someone who probably should have their attention elsewhere. 

Josh’s gaze flickered over to Snow, who was playfully bemoaning his ripped jacket. There was a hole about four inches wide in the left shoulder, around which was a dark burgundy stain. That was where the beast’s talon had punctured through, ripping into flesh and destroying bone. That was a wound Snow wouldn’t have gotten…if it weren’t for him. Burning with guilt, the pained expression that had contorted Snow’s face when he took the claws that had been meant for him still vivid in his memory, Josh dropped his gaze, his bottom lip trembling. Even if he could heal the wound afterwards, it still hurt so much to see others hurt in his place. He wanted to become strong, to be able to protect himself but no matter what he did, he remained weak. 

Sometimes…he really thought he shouldn’t be here, that he shouldn’t be traveling with these amazing, incredible, powerful people. All he ended up being was a nuisance. How could he continue to stay here, knowing that he was always putting them in danger? He knew that Lightning must feel the same. Someone like her, who was so strong, so powerful, fearless and confident, had no time or patience for someone like him. It was amazing she hadn’t kicked him to the curb yet, though he was pretty sure that everyone else wouldn’t be in favor of that…probably. After this last attack, he wasn’t so sure anymore. 

Something warm bumped into his side. Jumping slightly, he looked up to find Vanille standing beside him. With a soft, knowing smile on her face, she bumped him with her shoulder once more then asked quietly, “You alright?” 

“Yeah,” He nodded, raising his head and straightening his shoulders – even if he couldn’t be strong on the battlefield, he’d at least keep a stiff upper lip elsewhere, “I’m fine.” 

Vanille giggled, “Are you sure? Because you looked like you were about to cry.” 

Deflating a little, sickly heat pouring into his cheeks, Josh opened his mouth to tell her he wasn’t going to cry but she waved her hands dismissively, her eyes sparkling gently, “It’s alright, no worries. That was real scary back there. Good thing Snow got there in time!” 

“Yeah.” He mumbled, dropping his head, “Good thing.” 

Vanille bumped into him again, “Oh, come on. Don’t be like that. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. Snow wouldn’t want you blaming yourself, you know.” 

“How can I not?” Josh asked quietly, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, “This is what? The fifth? Sixth? Time he’s gotten hurt because of me.” 

“Eighth.” Lightning spoke up coldly from behind them. 

Flinching at her icy words, Josh sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping, “How can I not feel guilty?” 

“Easy!” Vanille laughed, clapping her hands together, “You just realize that these things happen and that you do your best to make sure they don’t! Besides, you’re always doing everything you can to make sure we stay safe, and heal us really quickly whenever we get hurt. We’re lucky to have someone like you.” 

Josh flinched again with Lightning audibly snorted in disgust. A flash of annoyance rippled across Vanille’s face, her vibrant eyes flickering over to Lightning, before it was quickly replaced by her usual peacefully happy expression. Grabbing hold of one of his arms, she swung it lightly as she said, “Well, if you really feel bad, you can always talk to Snow.”

“Talk to me about what?” 

Both of them looked up to find that Snow had joined them. Tugging his ruined coat back on, he looked curiously between them, “What’s up?” 

Frantically waving his free hand, Josh started to say, “Oh, nothing-“ but was interrupted by Vanille who chuckled, “Josh is upset about what happened earlier. He feels guilty that you got hurt.” 

Groaning over-exaggeratedly, Snow gave his arm a light, friendly punch then flashed a bright, cocky smile, “Hey, haven’t I told you that it’s no big deal? You do everything you can to keep us going, and let us handle the fighting. Don’t worry about anything else.” 

“But-“ Josh tried to protest but Snow held up one large hand to stop him. 

“Nope, shutting this down right here, right now.” Snow said firmly, reaching up to gently ruffle Josh’s hair, “It’s all good, alright?” 

Ears tingling with pleasant heat, already feeling a little bit better now that Snow had reassured him, Josh was about to respond when Lightning spoke up from behind them, her voice hard and callous. 

“No, it is not alright.” 

Looking over at her, Josh shrank back a little when her wrathful gaze settled squarely on him. Arms crossed firmly over her chest, she stalked forward, smacked Snow’s hand away with such force that it tousled his hair then glared at the three of them in turn before returning those blazing eyes back to Josh, who had to fight hard not to cower behind Snow. Upper lip curling in disgust, she blew out a hard breath through her nose, grabbed Josh by the arm and dragged him into the center of the room, where everyone could see him. Already flushing darkly with shame, he fought to keep his head up, tears burning in the corners of his eyes. 

“I have tolerated this nuisance for long enough.” She said quietly, her words dripping with venom, “Every single time we get into a fight, even if it’s the slightest skirmish, he goes off and either gets himself badly hurt or one of us has to go out of our way to save him. He’s weak! Useless! And what do you all do? Coddle him, pamper him, tell him over and over again that it’s okay, that we’ll protect him, that he shouldn’t worry himself.” 

“Lightning.” Snow said sternly, his expression darkening. “That’s enough.” 

“No, it isn’t.” Lightning snapped, “One of these days he’s going to get one of us killed. I won’t stand by idly any longer by you all foster his feebleness. This ends right here, right now.”

“Oh, drop it, would you?” Fang sighed, rolling her eyes, “Just because he’s not as strong or vicious as you doesn’t mean you get to act all high and mighty.”

“Yeah, Lightning.” Vanille scoffed, “Stop acting like you know what’s best for him.” 

“I am the leader of this team.” Lightning reminded her coldly, “And I’ve made my decision.”

Rounding on him with an icy cold glare, causing him to flinch back, she said, “You’re going to train with me tonight. I’ll work you until there isn’t a drop of weakness left. If I’m not satisfied by the time morning comes, then I’ll train you again and again and again until you can finally stand on your own.”

“What?!” Josh cried, horrified. Training with Lightning?! He’d rather get into an actual fight with a ten ton beast! She would push him until he vomited and passed out, then would kick him in the gut until he woke up and make him keep going! Training with her would be a nightmare! No, worse than a nightmare because it would be real! Not to mention, there was no way she would be satisfied with torturing him for just one night. There was no doubt in his mind that he’d nearly be catatonic by the time morning arrived and would be in some desperate need of recovery time but she would force him to keep training regardless. 

“Lightning, come on.” Snow rolled his eyes, “If you’re so insistent that he be trained to become stronger, than me or Vanille will do it.”

“Yeah.” Vanille piped up, her soft voice uncharacteristically cold, “You don’t know how to go easy on anyone so there’s no way you’re suited to train him.” 

“This isn’t up for debate.” Lightning seethed, a hard glint of ire gleaming in her eyes, “Josh will train with me tonight or he’ll be left in the next town we come across.” 

A collective shock ran through the group, followed by everyone looking either annoyed or enraged. Snow glared hotly at Lightning, his large hands balled up into tight fists. He took a step forward, looking as though he was aiming to start a fight. With a surge of panic, not wanting anyone else to get hurt because of him, Josh threw out his free arm, halting Snow in his tracks. Forcing a smile onto his face, he cried, “It’s alright, it’s alright! Lightning is just trying to do what’s best. I’ll train with her and I’ll get stronger.” 

“Josh.” Vanille said softly, “You don’t-“

The thought of training with Lightning made him sick to his stomach. Anxiety whirled as a cacophonous wail inside his chest. It was going to be horrible, she was going to push him until he couldn’t even stand then force him to keep going but he knew…he couldn’t keep going like this. She was right…if things stayed the way they were, someone was going to end up dying while protecting him. He…he couldn’t stand the thought of that. These people…they were his friends. He didn’t want any of them to get hurt anymore. So, even though he was terrified, even though he knew it was going to be terrible, he would do it. For them. 

Sucking in a deep breath, he forced his smile to widen and waved one hand, “It’s alright. I’ll be fine.”

No one looked convinced but they all seemed to clue in on the fact that there was no squirming out of this. Once Lightning’s mind was made up, there was no changing it. Keeping his head high, though he wanted nothing more than to run away, to hide underneath some rock until Lightning cooled down and, hopefully, forgot all about this, Josh let out a quiet sigh of relief when she finally released his arm, shoving past him with a dirty look thrown his way as she went. The moment she was gone, he found himself surrounded by his teammates, all giving him advice on how to handle the trial that was about to come his way. 

He stood there quietly, trying to memorize everything they were telling them, fear growing steadily in the center of his chest. There was no hope that she’d go easy on him. The best case scenario was that he just got sick; the worse was that he was bed ridden for days. Either way, tonight was not going to be a fun experience. Not at all. 

-

Walking quickly, despite his desire to delay what was coming for as long as he could but knowing that keeping Lightning waiting was not a good idea, Josh headed towards Lightning’s room, which was clear on the other side of the inn they were staying in. It was far enough from where Snow and Vanille were to make him sweat with worry. There was no doubt in his mind that her picking a room that was so far away was intentional. She was putting as much distance between him and the others as possible, probably with the thought that it would dissuade anyone from coming to rescue him. 

Sighing heavily, halfway wishing that he hadn’t agreed to this, that he had wiggled his way free, stood up to Lightning and told her no way would he train with her, Josh stopped in front of her door. He didn’t know where they were heading – probably out into the wild somewhere – or what they were going to be doing but one thing he did now for certain: tonight was going to be hell. In fact, he was pretty sure that his life was going to be hell from here on out. It really did make him want to run. A big part of him believed that’s what Lightning wanted: for him to turn tail and run. Well, he wasn’t going to meet that expectation. 

He’d see this through. He would become stronger for his friends. 

Sucking in a deep breath, he raised one shaking hand and knocked on the door. A moment later, Lightning’s hard voice spoke up from the other side. 

“Get in here.” She coldly spat. 

No turning back now, was there? Bracing himself, he took hold of the doorknob, pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was fairly small with only a single bed, a bedside table with a lamp on top of it and a desk pushed into the corner. Lightning sat crossed legged on the bed, facing him with a stony expression on her face. Shrinking back underneath her icy stare, Josh closed the door quietly behind him, took a few hesitant steps into the room before coming to a stop, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt, waiting for her to get up so they could go. 

When she didn’t move for several tense moments, opting instead to just stare at him, Josh quietly mumbled, “Okay, I’m here. Can we just get this over with?” 

“I’m not going to train you.” Lightning said flatly. 

“Huh?” Josh’s eyebrows rose a little in confusion. 

“I said that I’m not going to train you.” 

“Then, why am I here?” 

Lightning slowly rose off the bed, her movements precise and graceful. Brushing a lock of hair away from her face, she began to move forward, taking purposeful steps. Resisting the urge to back up, Josh nervously watched as she got closer. Stopping just a foot or so away, Lightning regarded him with an unreadable look then said, “What’s about to happen is punishment.” 

“…huh?” Josh breathed, not sure if he heard Lightning right. 

“I wouldn’t ever bother training someone like you because there is nothing that can be done to make you into something you’ll never be. You will never be strong. You will never be able to fight. You will never stand as an equal to us. You are weak. You’re feeble, spineless, cowardly, worthless and I am going to punish you for always dragging us down, for forcing us to rescue you, for making us have to get hurt in your place.”

Josh gawked at her in shock, unconsciously taking a step back, his heart began to race with terror. What…what was this? What was she talking about? Punishment? What had he ever done wrong? He didn’t ask to get involved in all this craziness! When he got pulled into their fight, he made the decision to do the best he could, to help them however he could and even now, he had made the choice to train with Lightning, despite knowing how negatively it was going to affect him! How could she accuse him like this? How could she act so cruelly?! And what kind of punishment was she talking about? Was she going to kill him? Maim him? At this point, he couldn’t be surprised it if was both! 

Swallowing hard, wanting to defend himself, wanting to snap at her that she had no right to talk to him like that but unable to find the courage within him to make his tongue move, Josh took another step back, intending to run, to race down to Snow or Vanille’s room, and figure out from there what he should do but before he could make it a step further, Lightning abruptly grabbed her pants by the hem and shoved them down in a fluid, rapid motion. Squeaking, startled by this strange turn of events, Josh’s hands flew up to his face to cover his eyes but stopped before they got there. 

Hanging heavily between Lightning’s legs was a huge, thick, veiny cock. Even though it was still soft and flaccid, the thing was absolutely monstrous, easily five times the size of his. Mouth falling opening, wondering why on earth Lightning was showing him something like that, Josh forced his gaze up from her huge cock to her face. Mouth set into a thin, hard thin, eyes glinting with cold, cruel rage, Lightning stared back at him for a moment then reached forward to grip his arm in a tight, near bruising grip. 

“This is your punishment.” She seethed, “You’re going to become my bitch. From now on, you exist for the sole purpose of satisfying, pleasuring me. Be grateful that someone has weak and worthless as you is being given such an honor. Now, are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way?” 

Josh was moving before his brain even realized it. Wrenching around, his heart beating so quickly that it was a blur of motion, he threw himself towards the door, panic screaming through his veins. This couldn’t be happening! Lightning couldn’t do something like this! He managed to get half a step before Lightning violently wrenched him back. With a high pitched shriek, Josh struggled hard against her, panting and whimpering. He needed to get away! He had to find Snow or Vanille or someone! But, the more he struggled, the more and more evident that it became that it was fruitless. Lightning was so strong in comparison to him. He didn’t want to give up, he didn’t want to give into her but when she twisted his arm to the point that he could feel the bone creaking dangerously, he realized he might not have a choice. 

Desperately trying to think up some kind of strategy, Josh wailed in alarm when she began to tear at his clothes, ripping the fabric to shreds, revealing his body to her. When he tried to shove her away, she slammed him down onto the ground, knocking all of the air out of him. Screwed, he was so screwed. If he kept fighting, he wasn’t sure what she might do to him. He understood that he was about to be raped, that Lightning was going to violate him but while that was horrifying, he was more frightened that she might seriously hurt him if he kept resisting. 

Going limp, sobbing softly, Josh flinched when Lightning ripped the rest of his clothing away. When he was completely naked, she grabbed him by the legs and wrenched his bottom half upwards until his head and shoulders were pressed firmly against the cold hardwood, and his legs were dangling uselessly over his head. It was an uncomfortable, mortifying position, one that bared his ass openly to her. Clenching his eyes shut, he prayed that Snow or Vanille might come safe him, that they’ll decide they couldn’t sit idly by while Lightning “trained” him and would come get him out of this nightmare. 

Something hot and hard suddenly slapped against his face. Eyes flying open, he was disgusted to find that Lightning was kneeling down on the floor in front of him, holding her cock and slapping it against his cheeks. During their light scuffling and her getting him into position, she had gotten fully erect. Her cock was now, terrifyingly, even bigger than before. Turning his head away, flinching when she smacked her dick against his face once more, Josh sniffled pitifully. Mortification, shame and horror burned sickeningly inside his chest. Every time she struck her cock against his skin, he felt like he might vomit. 

“Open your mouth.” She commanded, sounding not at all affected or aroused. 

Instinctively clamping his mouth tightly shut, an inner voice wailing at him to just do as he was told, Josh remained defiant for all of two seconds before she was cruelly wrenching his mouth open, using her superior strength to unclamp his lips and hold them apart as she lead the enormous head of her cock to his mouth. Yelping in alarm, Josh tried to shake his head. It wouldn’t fit! It was too big! But it was no use. It was more than obvious that she didn’t care. With a grunt, she thrust forward, shoving the entirety of her length into his mouth. A violent shudder raced through his body as her cock slid past the back of his mouth, down into his throat. Eyes bulging out of their sockets, limbs twitching, his stomach lurched dangerously as he gagged hard. 

It hurt! It hurt, it hurt, it hurt! It hurt so goddamn much! She was going to break his jaw! She was going to puncture his throat! It hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt! The taste of her cock was disgusting. The sensation of it gliding across his tongue was abhorrent. Tears streamed in torrents down his cheeks. Screaming loudly around her cock, the sound muffled by the intense girth currently stretching his mouth far wider than it should ever go, Josh sobbed as she began to thrust. It was cruel and rough; nothing more than a drilling motion, sliding it out before shoving it back in, using his throat as though it was a cock sleeve. Thick gobs of saliva streamed out of his mouth, mixing with snot and tears. 

He couldn’t breathe. His lungs were on fire. Every thrust brought him closer and closer to vomiting. He was gagging, choking, retching around the disgusting rod of meat violating his mouth. His head ached with a harsh, thudding pain. His skin felt like it was suddenly too tight for his body. He felt dizzy, disorientated, and terrified. Why…why was this happening to him? Why was Lightning doing this to him? It was so cruel, brutal and savage. How…how could she do this? He didn’t understand. He didn’t know if he ever wanted to understand. Was this truly how she viewed those weaker as her? As being nothing more than playthings for her to use and abuse? 

A sickening jolt raced through his body, sending a fresh wave of mortification slamming into him without enough force to rob him of what little breath he had left when she gripped hold of the plush lobes of his ass, spread them and blew a soft puff of air on his hole. Moaning in horror, internally begging for her not to do this, to not touch him, to not take it that far, to not take his virginity like this, he shuddered when she pressed the pad of one of her fingers against his hole and began to swirl around the puckered opening. Then, without warning, she shoved one of her slender fingers deep into his ass. Squirming at the strange, itching, burning sensation, Josh squealed loudly, his legs involuntarily twitching. 

It was a disgusting sensation, to have someone fingering his ass. Before he could fully adjust to it, Lightning was adding another finger, then another until three were pushed into his hole. While it was incredibly uncomfortable, it, at least, didn’t hurt…or perhaps it did and he just couldn’t realize it with her massive cock currently suffocating him. It was beginning to get harder and harder to think as he became more and more oxygen deprived. He didn’t think it hurt, at least. Even when she began to rapidly thrust her fingers in and out, rubbing hard against the inner walls of his ass, the sensation remained repulsive but never went beyond itchy. Still, that didn’t do much to alleviate the utter horror of Lightning playing with his ass. She was touching somewhere that was intimate, private – somewhere he never wanted anyone to touch him. 

“Disgusting.” She muttered darkly, though through the heavy fog settling over his mind, he thought he could hear just a hint of excited heat in her normally monotone voice, “It’s just my fingers and your hole is already hungrily sucking on them. You really are just a worthless, pathetic whore, aren’t you? I bet being used like this makes you so happy. After all, you’re finally being useful for once in your entire pitiful life.” 

Each and every word stung like a million needles. He wanted to wail, to cry out but couldn’t find the energy to do much more than sob weakly. Darkness was beginning to enclose around his field of vision. She was fucking his mouth with such cruel vigor that he could barely get any air in. It felt like there was a demonic hellfire raging inside of his chest. He was going to pass out with her cock still in his mouth. That thought was strangely comforting. At least…if he was passed out, unconscious, he wouldn’t have to be witness to the nightmare she was about to conflict on him. Eventually, she was going to get bored with just his mouth and when she did, it wasn’t a mystery as to where she would violate him next. He didn’t…he didn’t want to be awake to endure that. 

He didn’t want that kind of a horrid memory inside his head. 

Just when he was sure that he was going to pass into blissful unconsciousness, she slid her massive cock all the way out, leaving behind his gaping, wet, slobbering mouth. Instinctively sucking in a deep breath, filling up his seizing lungs with gorgeous, delicious air, Josh coughed hard, tried to roll over onto his side, to get out of the tense, uncomfortable position but was quickly stopped when Lightning stood, grabbed hold of his hips in a tight hold, and pushed the head of her cock against his ass. Letting out a gasping yelp, Josh violently shook his head and wailed, “No, please-!”

“Silence.” Lightning sneered, “Do yourself a favor and accept that this is the only worth you have. To be a hole for me to fuck whenever I feel like it. Scream and cry all you want, though. It only makes it more enjoyable for me to hear you squeal.” 

“Lightning, please-!” His desperate plea was lost to a high-pitched, wailing shriek when, without any hesitation, kindness or grace, Lightning thrust forward, driving the entire length of her immense cock into his tight, virgin ass. Screaming at the top of his lungs, fingernails digging into the smooth hardwood, Josh found himself struggling to breathe once again as she cruelly shoved her way inside. The pain he had felt when she started to fuck his mouth now seemed like a walk in the park in comparison to what his ass was going through. 

“My ass!” He wailed, “You’re breaking my ass! You’re going to tear it!” 

It was agony. It felt like he was being ripped in half, like his stomach was being punctured, like someone had taken a rod of pure steel, heated red hot and shoved it into his ass. Pain rippled out through his body in a tidal wave. Deep! She was so deeply inside of him! He could feel her cock all the way up into his stomach! He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe! With a snorting grunt, Lightning spread her legs a little wider, strengthening her position then began to thrust, her pace cruel, hard and fast. Sobbing, babbling incoherently underneath her, eyes rolled back into his head, teeth clenched into an anguished grimace, Josh panted, moaned and cried as she pummeled into him, ravaging his ass with an inhuman savagery. 

“Why?” He hiccupped, snot and tears and sweat coating his face, “Why? Lightning!”

“Why?” She snarled, pistoning her hips forward in a particular hard thrust, bashing the head of her cock against his abused insides, “I told you: this is punishment. I’ve stood idly by, watching you drag us down with your uselessness, watching as you took advantage of the other’s good hearts. No more. You will serve a real fucking purpose, and that purpose is to be my bitch, to be nothing more than a hole to get me off. Take it and be grateful that I’ve found some use for you.”

In a sudden, abrupt movement, she yanked her cock out, hurled him down onto his side and roughly wrenched him up onto his hands and knees. Grabbing a handful of his hair, she yanked his head back, forcing another shrieking yelp out of him as his scalp wailed in agony. Shoving her cock back inside, she held onto his hair with one hand, keeping his head pulled back as it would go while the other hand kept a firm grip on his hips, holding him in place as she fucked him. Disgustingly lewd, wet, sucking sounds, along with loud slaps as she slammed her hips against his ass filled the room. He wanted nothing more than to clamp his hands over his ears to block out those horrendous noises but was stuck, unable to move as she bared down onto him. 

“Your hole is clamping down on me.” Lightning panted, digging her fingers into his plump hips, “It’s practically fucking milking me. You want my cum that badly, huh? Admit it, you fucking whore. Admit how happy you, a miserable, worthless piece of trash, has finally found some worth. Your body is singing in delight that it finally has found a purpose, and what a useful purpose it is. ”

“No!” Josh whimpered in despair. “I’m not-!”

All the breath in his lungs rushed out in a single swoop as a horrifying realization dawned on him. Being fucked by her…it hurt, it burned, it itched, it was easily the most disgusting sensation he had ever endured…and he was getting hard. As she violated his ass, as she forced him open, forced him to feel her cock slamming into him over and over again, his own cock was getting hard. No…it wasn’t just getting hard. He was hard. He was rock hard. He could already feel precum dribbling out of his slit, dripping down onto the hardwood below. No…no, no, no, no! This couldn’t be happening! His body wouldn’t betray him like this! He couldn’t be…he couldn’t be getting aroused from this! 

“Oh?” Lightning sneered mockingly, the hand on his hip sliding down to his crotch, where it wrapped loosely around his erect cock and gave it a gentle pump, eliciting another whimper from him, “I was right. You are a fucking slut. Look at you, wailing and whining, and yet, you’ve gotten hard from being raped by a fat cock.”

“No!” Josh sobbed pitifully, wanting nothing more than to just poof out of existence, “That’s not-! It’s not-!” 

Lightning released his cock, placing her hand back onto his hips. When she spoke, he could hear the snarl in her voice, “Absolutely pathetic. Beyond disgusting. On top of being weak, powerless and worthless, do you also have no shame? Pride? Getting erect while I’m raping you…you truly have no point, no purpose beyond being just my bitch. So accept it and be grateful, trash.”

With those words, Lightning picked up the pace, letting go of his hair so she could grab his hips with both hands, slamming back against her as she thrust forward. Howling, his body wracked with shudders of both pain and despicable pleasure, Josh panted loudly, his breath quick and uneven, as he felt what was undeniably an orgasm closing in on him. Shaking his head, he tried to push it back, tried to make it go away but it was useless. His body was completely underneath her control. She wanted him to cum, she wanted to inflict that terrible humiliation on him, and his body would listen to her. 

Dropping his head, he sobbed loudly, a powerful tremble shaking his limbs, his hips bucking as he came. His cock twitched, jizz pouring out of him, splattering against the hardwood below. There was some pleasure but it was nearly unrecognizable underneath the shrieking shame that came along with it. That moment was made even worse when Lightning let out a hard grunt, wrenched him back, fully impaling him on her cock. It swelled up even bigger inside of him then, to his despair, scalding hot, thick fluid began to pour into his throbbing, abused insides. Lightning sighed in satisfaction, slowly rolling her hips, grinding her cock against him as she flooded his ass with her cum. 

“How you like your first creampie, slut?” She laughed cruelly, giving his ass a hard slap, “I would have let you experience what it felt like to have cum pouring down your throat but your ass was practically begging to be stuffed. Letting your mouth pussy experience a creampie will have to come later.”

Josh shivered hard at those words. Later…that meant it wasn’t over yet, was it? She was going to keep doing this to him until she was completely satisfied, wasn’t she? A gasping, choking sob ripped its way out of his throat. No more…he couldn’t take any more of this. He didn’t want this! He didn’t want to be treated like this! Dropping down onto the floor, given just a brief respite from being fucked by her, appalled by the sensation of her cum leaking out of him, sliding down his thighs in globs, Josh covered his burning hot, wet face with his hands. He had cum. She had made him cum. She had cum inside of him. There was so much of her cum still in him. How…how could he ever forgive himself for doing something like that? How could his body have betrayed him to such a terrible extent? 

How could he ever fight alongside her now, after everything she had done to him, after everything she was going to do to him?

“Stop whining, whore.” Lightning sighed irritably from somewhere above him. Dropping down onto her knees, one on either side of his hips, she grabbed his plush ass, squeezed the lobes painfully tight and shoved her cock back inside of him, causing him to cry out. With so much of her cum inside of him, it slid in despicably easily, gliding along the sticky inner walls of his ass, “Your punishment isn’t even close to being over yet.” 

Lying limply on the floor, staring vacantly at nothing at all, Josh sobbed softly as she started to fuck him again. All night…he was going to have to endure this all night. Squeezing his eyes shut, tears pushing out from underneath the confines of his eyelids, Josh sent a prayer to any god or otherworldly beings that might be listening. A prayer that someone, anyone would come save him from this monstrosity. 

-

No one came. No matter how hard he wished, how hard he begged, how hard he prayed, there was no knock on the door, no voice wafting in from the other side, inquiring about his condition. Nothing. No one. Lightning fucked him until light was peaking in from underneath the curtains. By that point, he was nearly unconscious, lying prone on her bed, covered in her cum. She, on the other hand, looked nearly unaffected. Straightening her clothing, she paused for a moment in front of a mirror that hung on the door, fixed her hair a little then turned back to him and barked, “Get dressed.” 

He was exhausted but there was enough energy within him to be terrified of what she might do if he disobeyed. Forcing himself to get up, he looked around for his clothes then remembered she had ripped them to shreds. Panicking a little, he glanced over at her helplessly, wondering what on earth she wanted him to do. With an annoyed sigh, she wrenched open the door, stomped out and slammed it behind him, leaving him in peace and quiet for the first time in hours. Slumping his shoulders, Josh collapsed onto the floor, wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed softly. 

All too soon, she was back. Practically kicking the door open, she stormed back in, holding a large robe in her hands, which she threw at him with a cold order to put it on. Struggling back to his feet, Josh slipped it on, grimacing in disgust as it slid over the jizz still all over his body. The moment it was on, Lightning easily picked him up, carrying him almost like a princess. Squeaking in alarm, he watched, wide-eyed, as she walked out of her bedroom with him still in her arms. He wanted to ask where they were going, what they were doing but kept his mouth tightly shut. 

It didn’t take him long to find out. Lightning was heading towards what seemed to be the common room, where they had regrouped last night. Pausing at the top of the staircase, she let him get a good look into the room. Everyone…Snow, Vanille, Fang, Sazh, and Hope…they were all there, eating breakfast, joking around, laughing, talking. A small sprig of warm managed to bloom inside his chest at the sight of them. His friends…surely they would…

“You think they would believe you?” Lightning muttered. 

The warmth blooming inside of his chest was snuffed out. Every muscle in his body tensed up as he slowly turned to look up at her. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes when their gaze met. A cold, cruel smile tugged at the corners of her lips. The stare that bore down onto him was full of malice, disgust and sadistic amusement. Abruptly setting him down, Lightning grabbed his arm, wrenched it behind his back then dragged him back down the hallway until they were obscured from view. She slammed him against the wall, her other hand hitching up the robe until his ass was exposed. 

“No!” Josh gasped, “Please!” 

“Answer me, then. Do you think they would believe you?” Lightning sneered. 

“Lightning, please-“

“They won’t.” She said coldly, “You know that, don’t you? If you go down there and tell them everything I did to you last night, they wouldn’t believe a word of it. I am their leader, bitch. They might not agree with him, they might not even like me but they trust me. You? You’re worthless. Why do you think no one came to check on you last night?” 

Josh flinched, a grimace contorting his features. No, he didn’t want to hear this! He didn’t want to hear it! 

“You have to know that as well, don’t you? You may be worthless but you aren’t stupid. They didn’t check on you because they thought ‘ah well, here’s finally a chance for pathetic, pitiful Josh to finally stop being a nuisance’. If you go down there and tell them the truth, they’ll think you’re lying, they’ll finally snap and who knows what they might say?” Lightning leaned forward to bite down hard on his earlobe, wrenching a soft sob out of him. “Maybe they might finally reveal how much they despise you?”

“They don’t-!” 

Lightning shoved him harder against the wall, “Stop lying to yourself! You’re only making me want to punish you even more. Give it up! You are worthless, and everyone knows it but only one has the guts to show it. For once in your worthless, insignificant, putrid life, be honest with yourself, slut. If you go down there, what the fuck do you think will happen?” 

His only response was to sob quietly. Slumping against the wall, he turned his face away, wanting nothing more than for some beast to charge in right then, right there and permanently remove him from this. She was right. It hurt so much worse than what she had done to him last night to admit it but there was no escaping it. She was right. They wouldn’t believe him. They would believe her because he…he was worthless. To them, he held no meaning, no place, no purpose. If he tried to tell them, if he begged them to save him, they would reject him and he…he didn’t know if his mind, his body could handle something like that. 

Lightning released his arm, allowing him to tumble down onto the floor. Curling up into a tight ball, pressed against the wall, he sobbed bitterly. He wanted someone to save him but no one was going to come. No one was going to get him out of this. He was at Lightning’s mercy, and she would do whatever she wanted with him. Ice cold terror coursed through his veins, freezing over his limbs, his nerves, his body. What was going to happen to him now? What would Lightning do to him? He didn’t know…it hurt to think about any of that, yet he could stop the thoughts racing through his mind. He wanted to run, to escape but that was no longer an option, was it? No, he was trapped, imprisoned, held hostage by her. 

He shouldn’t have ever joined them. He should have run the moment he met the gaze of the monster standing over him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, you can contribute to my 'roundtrip ticket to hell' fund so I can nab myself a fine demon boyfriend [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/decadentbynature)


End file.
